Many people today live in gated communities or work at high security facilities requiring the display of parking tickets, tags, and/or associated papers on their cars so that the authorities, such as security guards, or electronic sensors may quickly and easily confirm the authority of the vehicle operator to enter the building or parking area.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus, which may take the form of a pillar trim panel, that incorporates an integral lug and associated spring clip to hold parking tickets, residential ID tags and the like in a necessary position to allow their easy viewing by security guards or sensors. Advantageously, the integral holder prevents the tags, tickets or the like from being displaced by movements of the motor vehicle or wind currents generated by open windows when the motor vehicle is operated at speed. Further, the tag, ticket or the like is maintained at a position where it may be easily viewed by a security guard or scanned by a sensor at a location that does not compromise the driver's sight lines for operating the motor vehicle in an effective manner.